No Escaoe
by Makennaa0906
Summary: Bella was forced to Marry Jacob Black instead of Edward. Jacob is abusive and rapes her but Edward thinks she is happy with Jacob. She gets beaten and raped everyday. Will Edward save her before it is too late? Will she escape? Will Jacob get what he deserves? Read to find out.


My name is Bella Swan, I am 20 years old and i am stuck in an abusive marriage.

I have been stuck in an abusive marriagr for 4 years. No matter what I do I will still get hurt in some way by Jacob Black, my husband. He comes home everyday so drunk to the point where all the words he says is slurred and he does abusive things. He says it is my fault because I am being a whore, hoe, or a bitch and I believe him.

He has locks and alarms so I can not escape. He says f I escape he will find me and then make me die a painful death. So here I am in a depressing home with no windows, no tv, and no nothing.

He made me run away with him. If I didn't he was going to kill me and all of the people I care about. Even if he dies in the process someone I care about will die. He says he will get the pack to help him fight and then someone will die and they would go for Edward first. I had to make Edward think that I was leaving him for Jacob and the look on his face killed me. He said he wanted me to be happy so I could go with Jacob. I knew I wasn't going to be happy with Jacob but I didn't let Edward know that.

So here I am. Today was the worse it has ever been. So this is what happens. After me cleaning the house spotless I lay on the floor of the shower, crying wishing to be home again. Not this home, the home where I could be happy and be with people who care about me.

While I was thinking, I must have dozed off because I woke to the sound of thumping on the door. All I could think about was shit I did not cook him dinner. I knew he was going to be worse since he did not have a home cooked meal with beer.

"I know you are in there! You better open this goddamn door now or I'll kill you and all the people you care about!" He slurred. I could tell he was drunk again today.

I slowly got dressed and opened the door slowly to find a fist coming at me. I didn't have time to do anything except fall to the ground when I felt a sharp pain in the pit of my stomach. He kept coming at me, hitting and punching anywhere he could. I just layed there sobbing and weeping on the floor until he picked me up and brought me upstairs.

He came to our bedroom and threw me on the bed and pinned me down. I wasn't sure what was going on until I heard a zipper. That was when I realized he was going to rape me!

"No please! I don't want this! Please I am sorry!" He ignored my protests and took off his clothes until he was just in his boxers. Then he started working on mine. he took my wrists in one of his hands and put it above my head so I couldn't move. He then took off all of my clothes and started kissing me all the way down from my neck to my breasts. Then started to suck and bite then and I cried and screamed out in pain but this just seemed to encourage him. He then slapped me across the face for screaming and crying out in pain.

I just layed there crying and trying to get him off of him. He just got aggravated and went faster and punched me in the face. My face was then covered in tears and going down like a river. His warmth and his hands everywhere just made me cry even more wanting Edward wishing he would come back and save me. I knew that wasn't going to happen because he thinks I am happy and don't need him.

I then looked up through my tears and saw Jacob started to take his boxers off. I freaked and tried to look away but he just got mad and forced my head to look. He then took his boxers off and showed his full on erection. I didn't think he would fit and if he did it would hurt like hell. I just wish I could die or be with Edward.

He positioned himself at my entrance and then pulled my legs apart so much that I screamed from the pain because it felt like I was being ripped into two. He then slowly got closer and pushed himself into me slowly so I could feel every part of him. He was stealing my virtue. The virtue that was suppose to be Edwards. I knew now that no one would want me and that I will just live a horrible life and probably die a painful and slow death.

He started to move out of me and then back on me again. All I could feel was excruciating pain like I was being ripped from my insides. He moaned and groaned as he started to move faster and harder into me. I felt like I was going to die.

"Please stop. Please. If I mean anything to you, you will stop and let me go." I cried but this just made him angry. He then punched me and slapped me in the face and started moving faster and harder. I could feel blood dripping down my thighs from where he was going too deep. He took my legs and draped them over his shoulders so he could get deeper into me. It felt worse because I am not that flexible and because he was going way more deeper and making me bleed more.

He went faster and harder until I could feel his cock start to throb as he groaned and moaned even more until he was screaming out in pleasure. I then felt his hot seed come and he thrusted in and out of me more until his seed was all in me. I just layed there knowing there was no way I could escape him. I just wanted to die and forget everything that happened in my life but that is not possible since he watches me like a hawk and wouldn't let me kill myself.

I layed there until he got off of me and layed beside me and then grabbed my waist and whispered in my "That was wonderful Bells! We should do that more often! Glad I got to be your first!" He purred in my ear. I just layed there still crying. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me there all night as he slept but for me there wasn't much thinking.

All I could think of was Edward and how I wish he would come and save me.


End file.
